


Dammit, Negan

by DoubledDoors



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform, just fluff, negan's horny as always, prompt, request, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubledDoors/pseuds/DoubledDoors
Summary: Negan wakes Rick up in the middle of the night, and Rick's having none of it.





	Dammit, Negan

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr.

“Negan, no.”

Those two words couldn’t come out of Rick’s mouth enough, it seemed. Half of Rick's vocabulary was now “Negan, stop. Negan, don’t. Not now, Negan.” Not that Rick always minded, but it was especially frustrating when he was been woken up in the middle of the night because the fat fuck had a hard on that was apparently so dire he couldn't take care of it himself.

A big, warm hand found his face and patted it. “C’mon, Rick, you can't keep me waitin’.” Rick soon found himself enveloped in soft warmth as the man spooned him. It’d be nice if Negan was insistent on grinding his dick against Rick’s ass.

“I swear to god, Negan,” Rick grumbled, swatting away hands that roamed too close to his crotch. He sighed, exasperated, as lips kissed gently but persistently at his jaw. “I’m tired and pissed off,” he finally said, turning to the bigger man. He smiled a bit as Negan’s currently warm brown eyes found his. “Save it for the morning, okay? I promise.” He draped an arm over Negan, giving the man’s belly a pat with the other. “Just let me sleep for now. It's pitch dark out.”

Everything after “I promise” was entirely unnecessary, because at those two words Negan was hooked. Rick was well aware that sincerity had an effect on Negan, and that the man knew he didn't take his promised lightly. That coupled with the soothing touches easily calmed Negan, and Rick would be lying if he said he never used those powers over him to his advantage.

“Okay,” came the rumbling murmur as Negan settled down next to him, burying his face in the crook of Rick’s neck and staying there.

Somehow, Negan fell asleep before Rick, despite being wired with arousal not even ten minutes ago. _Damn you, you big bastard._ Of course. Only Negan could start shit and be the first one to come out of it without a scratch. Rick sighed tiredly and wrapped his arms around the man, rubbing his back through the fabric of his t-shirt. At least he was asleep. It was always quieter then.


End file.
